quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyriel
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History To tell the tale of the great knight of Caern Cysteri, one of the elite corps of Unicorn Riders, champion and companion of the Queen Valerian and Consort Valhain, requires song, spirit, ale, and a vast amount of time. Tyriel in her quests, rode her maginificent chestnut unicorn mare, Seline (pronounced Sel-e-nay) to great victories, helping to fund the now home of the elves for her land, brokered treaties with the Great Stone Dragons who grew to become part of the Caern, and finding life and love in the arms of her Queen and her Consort. She lived long and honorable. She commanded forces with her legendary amethyst colored blade and chaged into battle wielding her magical extendable lance. She was feared and loved among her people, even those dragon-kind who helped to recover the long lost treasure of the Gates. The Orderlings, creatures of clockwork and order banished from their plane for not obeying, opened the Gates to help more of their discarded brethren find a home among the elves, as the Queen commanded. When the Darkness appeared it was Tyriel, strode aboard her faithful steed, who charged in to defend the running hoards. It was Tyriel who vanished into the great glowing darkness, slashing at the monstrous tendrils of forbidden power and blastphemous truths. They heard her cries of battle and the whinney of her mounth as the last flash of glowing amethyst dissappeared from view. And popped up on 17th street and Maiden Row Blvd. Confused and confronted with the noisy metal boxes on wheels, she starts her new adventure by carving the hood off a car and scaring the living daylights out of sightseers. Unable to figure out what is going on as ADAM units began to converge, she activated her magical saddle (which produces Pegasus like wings) and took to the sky, where she almost collides with a police helicopter. While both were no more than dazed, she flew off in the direction of Ashland looking for something that resembled home. In seconds, she was an internet sensation. In minutes both GTI and Quantum's Questers sent people to find her. Each tried to approach the woman, who's grasp of English was limited. Fomora, a person with a background Tyriel might understand was asked to approach her. Tryiel saw only the giant attacking her or trying to trick her. Not understanding who these people were and untrusting of her new surroundings, she defended herself and her steed, proving she was formidable with her sword and her lance. Doctor Quantum himself tried to talk to her taking passive, non-aggressive posture with her. Tyriel almost agreed to follow him when the ADAM units attacked, burning her with iron. She decimated the robots and flew off again. She found the land so very different from what she knew, a land of towers and iron, it seemed so strange and terrible. By accident one person found her and spoke enough of her language to help, Water Witch. Water Witch thought about using Tyriel for her own means but recognized a person in trouble and one who was not a pixie of legend but a Paladin. Paladins and thieves rarely got along well for extend periods of time, Water Witch reasoned. She did make an effort to educate Tyriel on a few things, the way of the world, some more English (which wasn't too hard to translate) and who to trust when it came to the groups. Water Witch asked Tyriel to approach Doctor Quantum. The Elven lady did as suggested and thanked her "new friend." Tyriel flew past Doctor Quantum and asked for sanctuary in the city. Quantum agreed and let her stay in the Academy (which by this time had moved to Ashland). In exchange, Tyriel agreed to be a new trainer, teaching combat, discipline, treaties of magic, anything she could. She quickly became something of a drill sergeant but a open and fluid one rather than brutally hard. Her techniques for hand to hand combat are alien and impressive. She has become beloved by both the staff, the students, and Questers alike. She has had the Quester logo applied to her armor as a sign of her loyalty and fealty. She still searches for a way home, for others like herself. She hopes that one day she can return to her beloveds, that her sword and lance will serve her Queen and the Kingdom of Caern Cysteri. In the meantime, she is coming to love this new world of iron and television. It is still alien magic as far as she is concerned but the people are wonderous. Little does she know that Caern Cysteri followed her. Recently, it seemed that Enrique the Sheep has accepted a contract to collect Tyriel and Seline..... Powers and Abilities Powers while not unusual for her kind, she does have abilities that make her different from humans. Tyriel is very long lived, with a life that currently stands in the 400's (don't ask a lady her age). It is not uncommon for her ilk to live for several thousand years. By human standards she is unearthly beautiful, though she doesn't see her herself as such. She also a fast healer as long as she is around the forest and other greenery. The exact physics of which is unknown other than a connection to living things. When she can she visits state parks regularly. Abilities Tyriel is an elite warrior in her home realm. As such is a master sword fighter, jouster, chevalier, and equestrian rider. She also knows elven poetry but that is lost on most people on this side of the schism. Thanks to her background, she also has a working knowlege of magic. She is not a magician by any standards but she knows how things like curses, prayers, spells, and enchantments work on a basic level. Strength level Tyriel is classifed as a Class I super strength: capable of lifting over 1500 pounds though not for long. Weaknesses Iron of any type has a strong affect on her. Touching iron causes burns like an acid. Being surrounded by iron can make her weak and lethargic. She avoids it all costs when she can. Paraphernalia Equipment: Tyriel came over to this world with little save herself, her weapons, her mythril armor, and her steed. She is very protective of all. Her armor is easy to get into as magical armor tends to be. She can get in and out of it in minutes. While she will wear modern clothing, she still prefers her armor when at possible. Her taste in modern clothing also skews to the fantasy setting, though she is not a fan of skirts outside of formal occasions. Transportation: Seline - Her winged unicorn. While the wings come from the saddle, Seline is able to run a high speeds on land and in the sky. Her top speed is 120 miles per hour when flying and 60 mph when running. She can use her horn in battle and is a perfect steed in war. Seline is also wilful when not in combat and will complain at times. She is still a proud unicorn who misses her mate back at Caern Cysteri. Weapons: Her Amethyst blade is a sacred Elven crystal blade made from a time when the ancient lore was still available. It has been in her company for more generations than anyone could count. It was gifted to her when she swore fealty to the Elven nations. Resembling a fancy broadsword, the blade is entirely translucent crystal and sharp enough to cleave metal easily. When not in use, she keeps it in a scabbard that she keeps on her person. When in the presence of great mystical evil, it will shine brightly. The exact terms of "great Mystical Evil" are unknown. She also wields a extendable lance. When not in use, it collapses to a cylander of wood about the size of soda can. When activated it can be of varitable length depending on her command word. It is strong, regenerating (should it break it will always grow back in a day), and extends to no longer that 23 feet. Common Enemies Golden Triscale Industries Formora ADAM Units Ascencia the Blood Queen Menagerie Red Dragon Basilisk Bugbear Common Allies Quantum's Questers Kitsune Sauriel Spot Glory Cosmic Girl Captain Mongo Trivia * Gets very annoyed when people think she is a dwarf of some kind. She does not know why people call her than before they see her. * Is still friends with Water Witch though she knows she has to keep such friendships quiet. * Knows that when she returns to her people she will miss Ethiopian cooking and chinese bakeries. * Distrusts Formora. Knows exactly what she is and will not work with GTI as long as "that monster" is there. Formora does not take it personally. * Is bisexual and polyamorous. She would teach a lesson in love and embracing that passion for finding the true self if the staff would let her. Category:Female Characters Category:Elven Characters Category:Interdimentional Being Category:Magic Based Character Category:Characters with Animal Friends Category:LGBT Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters